The Turtles and the Bears
by 1girlssports
Summary: As the turtles grow older they find that they have less to do patrolling the city. A similar problem is happening to another ninja group on the other side of the Hudson. These two families meld, but that scares them all. Will 4 new allies pose anything but trouble for the Hamata brothers? Will their past bleed into their new life in New York? Has Raph finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

Three teenagers leapt from roof to roof, illuminated for brief milliseconds by neon signs, as they silently started to create new patrol routes for themselves. They have had a relatively quiet night, no injuries, no serious confrontations. As routine as they could get as vigilantes. Quite boring, really.

They and their other missing member had just moved to New York from Jersey City, ,and they were eager to return to their illicit activity.

"Cherry to Bear, We're on our way back to base."

"Ronna, as much as I like the code names, you can just say 'Hey Nat, We're on our way home.' It's not like there are any others out doing this shit this late at night. " The two oldest bickered over their headsets.

"Okay, guys shut up, and we don't know the area well enough to know when we can talk normally." The third oldest ninja spoke up, and adjusted her high ponytail under her full mask. Her blue eyes shined in the dim lighting as she stood guard, peeking around corners and over dumpsters.

"Ally! Look what I can do!" The youngest and only boy spoke up, as he climbed an illuminated hotel sign and back flipped onto the roof they stopped on.

"I can't see him, but Robbie don't do that!" Natasha hollered at her brother over their radio, making her cousins flinch. Even over the in-ear radio her voice boomed when she spoke.

Ally grabbed Robbie by the collar, herding them all along. "10 blocks and inbound, leave the door unlocked"

Natasha's eyes rolled at the small joke. They could break in even if it was locked.

"Roger roger."

Ally huffed and followed Ronna, as she bounded off the fire escape and leapt through New York towards their new home.

-Not too far away-

New York's four veteran protectors were bored on patrol, again. They had eradicated Aliens, and the foot clan, and the purple dragons, and to be honest, all they did was help with an occasional purse snatch or assault. The turtles were just plain bored.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo at this point could barely call themselves teenagers. Leo and Raph turned 23 this past mutation day, Donnie not far behind at 21 and Mikey at 19.

A few things had changed at the lair: Donatello was dating April, who moved into the lair. Master Splinter had taken to training April and the guys less, now that he was getting older.

On this particular night the four were doing their rounds quicker than usual, so they stopped for a break on a dimmer rooftop.

Stretching his arms above his head Raphael looked around, bored as hell, and ready to pick a fight. Nothing new there. He adjusted his Sais in his belt and pulled a little at the bandaging on his fists.

Mikey was hanging upside-down from some old scaffolding, playing some game on his T-phone. Mikey had barely changed with age, and although he was a more skilled ninja, he still had his skater vernacular and incessant hunger for pizza.

Leo had taken to dangling his legs over the side while Donnie had pulled out his Bo staff to balance it on his hand.

Suddenly Mikey pointed to another building "Dudes look!" He could make out three shadows, one as tall as his own brothers the other two shorter, but all leaping and flipping with ninja grace and finesse. They seemed to be taking their time, almost jogging along like they did this all the time

Leo squinted and pulled himself off the building's edge. "I see it Mikey, SHH!" Raphael grabbed his younger brother by the shell and yanked him off the scaffolding.

All four brothers looked at each other and with a few silent nods decided to follow these three new ninjas.

They tailed them for a few blocks; the black-garbed trio were oblivious to their presence. (Or so the turtles thought)

Raphael could make out some sheathed weapons not unlike their own. The tallest sported a Bo Staff, and at least one of the smaller ones had a fan. They all stopped when they reached an old warehouse near the harbor.

These new ninja had disappeared inside said warehouse, and the turtles had to admit, they were pretty good. They slid into a vent, it was planned and they knew exactly which one to use. 'Not as good as us, but good' Raphael thought.

Leo was torn between his natural curiosity and apprehension. If these people were a part of the foot clan or the purple dragons he would have been able to tell, but the thought of another new group terrified him.

The turtles barely made it out alive after their last fight with Shredder, and he didn't want to put his family in danger like that again.

Light-footed and silent, they had almost slipped away from the turtles on several occasions in their pursuit. Even Raph had commented on how even the largest of the three had moved so precisely. Well-trained.

The smallest was quite obviously the leader and had called the shots, but other than that they had no information on the trio. She used small hand signals and nods to issue commands and the other two followed obediently.

Donnie hypothesized that the tallest ninja with the staff was the least experienced, and the smaller two women, but they couldn't know for sure. They did know, however, that these ninjas were not from any organization they had seen before.

They were far too small a group to be foot clan and they were obviously too well trained to be purple dragon. By default, they were not to be trusted.

That was how the turtles found themselves arguing on the building across the street from the seemingly abandoned shipping warehouse in the wee hours of the morning. It was close to sunrise, and this area was far too busy to be in during the day.

Raphael and Mikey were all for going in, but Donnie and Leo had their doubts. "There's three on patrol, but we don't know how many are in there." Leo mused out loud, Donnie nodding in agreement.

"We don't even know if this is base or if they're breaking and entering." Donnie adjusted his glasses, ever the pragmatist.

Raph was ready to pick a fight with anything that moved: hands wringing his drawn weapons, his annoyance was present even in his voice. "Wouldn't it be nice to know if there was a ninja threat in the city before they caused trouble."

Mikey just blabbered on about finding some ninja friends that didn't want to kill him, but his brothers ignored him. His optimism never changed as they all grew. He forever saw the best in everyone, but he was reasonable, and knew that most likely these ninja were not friendly.

After some time arguing they made a compromise, they would simply spy in, no action taken unless they had to. Simple recon. The plan was to start on the roof and pair off to different parts of the warehouse without going in.

Mikey somehow convinced everyone they should introduce themselves before they left with as he put it "A whooping or a hug, you know depending on the ninjas"

What the brothers did not expect was to have the seemingly normal ceiling cave in on them the second they all landed on it, just to watch it close again. They'd been trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

There were four ninjas standing before them, The original three and one taller one. Upon first glance there were two guys and two girls, but if you looked with a ninja's eye there were three girls and a guy.

All in full body suits and masks, you couldn't tell unless you looked at their body shapes carefully. As trained as they were, Raph doubted his own brothers noticed the physical appearances of their captors. 'Ha, the tall one doesn't even have tits.' Raphael mused to himself. Even laying on his ass he was a bit of a douche.

The newest ninja that hadn't been on patrol spoke up.

"What the fuck are four mutant turtles doing on our goddamn roof at 3:30 a.m.?" Said mutants were all scrambled and laying on the ground. They didn't dare move, and had three blades and a Bo staff pointed to four throats.

Leo spoke up "We followed you, to be honest it looks like you were patrolling the city just like we do." No one budged, and the turtles began to look at each other, all anxious, and unsure how to escape unscathed.

"9 blocks" They couldn't tell which one said that. It sounded like it came from above them.

"What?" Donnie frantically looked around, and Raph sneared and tried to see through the dark room.

"You followed for 9 blocks"

Raphael, feeling less polite now that he'd fallen on his ass, spoke up to fill in the rest of the details. "You may have heard of us, you know, ninja stopping an alien invasion, the lizard men of New York? We're turtles, but those pictures were blurry, so..." The patrol ninja and the one who hadn't been on patrol looked at each other, a quick glance of recognition, as if to check on the other.

Leonardo wacked at him lightly, his quiet brotherly way of saying 'shut up'. Every one of the brothers had their hands poised on their weapons, but didn't dare draw them with this many blades on their throats.

One of the other girls spoke up then, "Ninja Turtles? We heard about you in Jersey City." She shook her head, as if to clear her mind of other thoughts.

The tallest ninja was out of Raph's sight, with his Bo at Mikey's neck. He could hear the guy shuffling, as if uncomfortable and antsy. Inexperienced.

Mikey was flat out on his shell struggling and grunting from his efforts to right himself.

Donny felt like he could shed some light on the situation "Obviously we got off on the wrong foot," He watched as a fan blade got closer to his jugular, gulped but continued.

"We've heard about the New Jersey Ninjas, but figured that people were exaggerating, and I'm sure none of you believed in the Lizard men of New York."

As if by silent command all four of the New Jersey Ninjas pulled their weapons back. The turtles stood up (Leo had to help poor Mikey,) and looked at their captors.

These four had a reputation for moving through the streets and stopping crimes before they were started. They blew holes in drug cartels and they all but stopped a mafia war that the cops couldn't get a handle on it.

They did what the turtles did, but across the Hudson, and apparently with less casualties. Several websites that Donnie had visited had compared the two groups, and decided the government, in secret, created them both.

Donnie had assumed that they were a large group, but here they were, four. Like the turtles.

"Mind if you lose the masks, they're creepy." Raphael said with as much irritation he could muster after the embarrassing fall the four had just taken.

The full masks were intentionally devious looking, they had painted on smiles and were black. The red smiley faces seemed to be a tool used for frightening their opponents and it certainly was unsettling staring at such a creepy looking image.

With quick wrist motions the four removed their masks. A tall and lanky boy, one miniscule girl, one only slightly taller girl and one girl standing at least at 6ft stood before them.

Leo thought this was a half and half situation, and was surprised when the woman was who he had assumed was the muscle.

"Ninja Turtles," Said the smallest of the humans, "Meet the New Jersey Ninjas." She extended a hand out to Leo's "I'm assuming you're the leader." Leo only nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

-After some 'splaining (est., 4 hours) -

"A Rat?" Asked Robbie, his love of orange soda evident on his upper lip.

"Yup," Mikey said sipping from his own can Robbie had grabbed him "We don't call him dad, we call him Master,"

Robbie and Mikey were having their own conversation about their families on the warehouse's climbing equipment. They were suspended above their relatives completely ignoring the adult's intensity below.

Now that the ceiling was closed completely and the warehouse lights were on the surroundings looked similar to the turtle lair.

There was a huge wall and ceiling full of climbing equipment in the warehouse, and Robbie moved like a boy half his hulking size. It was obviously built for both training and for fun, with scrap metaled some pretty impressive welding techniques. Mikey noticed the jungle gym immediately begged Leo and was dismissed.

Leo seemed to trust this new group. Donny was harder to read, but Raph straight up did not trust anyone other than his family. Even April was a stretch sometimes, despite Donny's relationship status.

The whole situation was odd to Raphael. The New Jersey ninjas were just an urban myth, or four dudes with some bad Halloween costumes pulling pranks. At best vigilante off-duty cops. They'd reportedly used guns and had used bombs to diffuse situations, so they were at least morally looking at things from a different perspective. Now they were here and ready to do some vigilante justice in New York. Unbelievable.

Raphael couldn't help but steal glances at Robbie's family.

They had introduced themselves and their activities in splotches, but he could tell you based on their interactions that they were a family. They had been vigilante ninja for quite some time, and much to his and Leo's surprise had known almost immediately they were being followed.

The girls now knew about the ooze, all the evil in the city and had recounted some stories of their own. They were a cohesive unit much like the turtles, but they had more variation in fighting style.

Apparently some of the ooze had made its way across state lines, because they had their share of adventures with other mutants in their past. They'd done much good in their city.

Leo and Donnie had explained their life stories to the newcomers, but had nothing to show for it. No information, just what they could gather by looking over their- wait, this couldn't be their house, could it?

The warehouse had a living room area and he could tell there was a fridge somewhere, based on the humming on the other side of the cement wall. The rest of the big open space was concrete and mats obviously put down to create a training space.

The little weight lifting equipment they had was put next to the training floor, and there seemed to be climbing bars and ropes along one wall that lead up to the ceiling.

Their ceiling trap, as the girls explained was never tested, and was completed only a few days ago. Forever the engineer and the inventor of the family, Donnie made mental notes to get the blueprints from them if the turtles and the New Jersey Ninjas were to be allies.

Leo was giving the girls their life story, while Mikey and Robbie kind of… did their own thing, they just got along, and they seemed to gel. They were hanging out (Literally) 15 feet above their families chatting and laughing.

Raph stood off on his own, arms crossed staring up at his younger brother and his new friend.

"Autism." Natasha said blatantly to interrupt Raph's thoughts. She got off the table where she sat staring at each turtle in turn. "He doesn't have-" Raph started before Nat raised her hand, stopping him before he finished the sentence. "Rob, not Mikey."

He looked at her sideways where she came to stand next to him. Leo kept talking to the others, ignoring the side conversation in favor of gaining knowledge of their new counterparts.

Natasha had been introduced as the oldest and the muscle. Her ninja mask had hid her highlighted hair and earrings as well as her red lipstick. Raph found her strangely familiar, but also didn't trust anything any of the outsiders said.

The group of four sitting around laughed, and it broke Nat's concentration as she checked on her family, never fully turning away from her brother.

"Robbie has Autism, and 4 new people make him nervous, so he singled one of you out to focus on." She fingered the studs in her right ear as she talked. Not nervously, thought Raph, more like she was absent-mindedly touching them. She was distracted.

"Mikey does that, if there is too much going on in a fight he sticks near one of us, it's easier to defend someone else than yourself. Same idea, I guess." Raph nodded at his own statement and looked up at the two again. He couldn't figure out why she made him nervous, but he didn't like it either.

Natasha and Raph stood next to each other, watching Mikey and Robbie as they hung off some of the wall bars, playing some form of tag, still ten feet up.

Donnie called both Raphael and Natasha back with questions. "So, Natasha you're the oldest? Are you all siblings? Why did you leave Jersey City?"

Natasha smiled up at Robbie, not taking her eyes off of him and his newfound kindred spirit. They laughed at each other and swung from the iron bars playing.

"We left because there was nothing keeping us in New Jersey anymore. My parents raised us as siblings, Ronna and Ally's dad beat the piss out of them and their mom when we were little, so they lived with us since before we can remember. He's in prison. Their mom became a nurse, but when she treated a patient with mental problems he stabbed her." She was very straightforward and to the point, Leo visibly grimaced at her bluntness.

Her smile fell and her cousins grew quiet. "She was hugging him while he cried and he just stabbed her. No-one's even sure where he got the knife."

There was an awkward silence until Ronna picked up where Natasha left off

"Nat and I are two months apart and Robbie and Ally are a few months apart, and we grew up really close. My aunt and uncle adopted us legally so we are siblings in a weird way. In New Jersey Natasha and I got notorious at our school for fighting. Her temper and my… well, I like to hit things, so that led us to have terrible reputations."

Raph peered at Natasha's gap-tooth grin as she laughed at Mikey chasing Robbie around on the suspended bars. She seemed to tune out the conversation, and would rather spend her time ignoring the deep discussion in favor of watching the two boys monkey around.

Ronna continued, "Our last name is technically Sycamore, but we've been using our mom's maiden name for a while, Bear. That's their last name." She gestured to Natasha and Rob with her hand. "We all studied martial arts from a young age as a bonding experience and for an outlet for anger. Natasha had a judo scholarship until she blew out her knee when we were sparring. Ally just graduated high school this last past year, but we," She motioned to Natasha and herself "are both seniors at NYU now."

Donnie and Raph both noticed how skinny and small Ronna was for how old she claimed to be. If everyone else in her family were any indication Ronna was respected, but not self-confidant. Neither was Natasha, but they fed off of each other in one of the strangest symbiotic relationships the turtles had ever seen.

They leaned off each other if they were sitting or even standing near. They handed each other things without looking and sometimes answered for one another. It was almost creepy.

Leo was sitting cross-legged on a sofa next to Ally, who sat in an odd folded up way. He dwarfed her, but they both looked comfortable with their weapons in their laps. "What happened to your parents? Robbie is still a minor, right?"

Natasha looked him in the eye, and quirked an eyebrow "They're dead, targeted because of my dad's high profile job in an insurance company, and knocked off because he thought that insurance fraud was wrong." When Leo didn't flinch she glanced over at Ronna.

They were trying to test their visitors, see their character and if their reactions and stories were anything to go by, then these turtles were really a godsend in the new city.

The usually soft-spoken Ally actually spoke up next. "That's why we became the New Jersey Ninja. It's been almost 2 years. We started to avenge our family. The drugs in the guy's system that killed my mom were being covered up. Uncle tried to expose it, so they killed him and Aunty."

Noticing how sullen they all got Ronna interrupted. "Oh and Donnie, Nat and I are CO-Leaders. Right Nat?" They all laughed at that. "What? We work well together!"

"Leo and Raph would kill each other," Donnie chuckled. The other turtles agreed.


End file.
